Cutter's Lullaby
by DarkAngl1890
Summary: Kagome is a seemingly sweet innocent girl but she harbors a dark secret,she cuts herself. When life throws her a curve ball she is pushed into the arms of Inuyasha, a new student who finds himself thrust into a world of sex, blood, hatred, and betrayal.
1. Pretty Girl

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters. This story is purely for Inuyasha fans!!

She stands there looking at the boy she just punched. "How could you do this to me Koga?" Rage easily seen in her smoky blue eyes.

"Look Kagome, i-it just happened."

"How original." A cold look came over her eyes, "who was is? Who did you sleep with Koga!?"

As if he had been pushed, Koga took an uneasy step back. Kagome stepped forward, "Come on Koga! Spit it out!" After an awkward pause Koga finally found his voice, "Kikyo Katakura." The young man closed his eyes waiting to be hit again, but it never came, only the sound of his front door slamming shut. Koga ran an unsteady hand through his long brown hair, "Shit."

2 months later

It was the first day of her junior year, and Kagome was sitting on the steps in front of school waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango's bubbly voice broke Kagome's concentration.

Fumbling with her sleeve she turned around, "Hi Sango!" as the two teens hugged, Sango let out a yelp, "Ow!" When the girls pulled Sango asked, "What was that?

Kagome looked down at her feet.

"What's in your hand Kagome?"

Slightly stepping away Kagome let the item fall, "What's what?" Kagome asked holding up her now empty hands. Just then a cloud moved letting the sun shine on the object in question. Sango grabbed the item and looked at Kagome, anger and confusion clearly seen in her deep brown eyes, "A razor blade? What the fuck are you doing with a…" Sango's words trailed off as she remembered her friend messing with her arm when she had walked over to her.

"Damn it Kagome! Let me see your fucking arm!" Angrily, Sango began walking towards a panicking Kagome, who was now crying.

"Look Sango, it-its just the Koga hurt me really bad. Please you have to understand." As Kagome backed up farther, she tripped falling onto Miroku, who was sitting on the steps. Sango quickly caught his attention, "Don't let her go Miroku, I need to see her damn arm!"

Miroku sat there holding Kagome as her body began to shake from the force of her crying, "Please, Sango. Just let me go." Tears rolled down her lightly colored cheeks.

Sango lifted the sleeve of Kagome's sweater, both her and Miroku's eyes widened when they saw the light brown scars and new bleeding cuts on Kagome's fair skin.

Before either could get a word in edge wise, Kagome broke free and ran to her first class.

5 minutes later

"Sorry Miss Katakura." Kagome said as she walked into literature class a few seconds late.

As she walked down the aisle to her seat, all she could think was,

'How could I have been so stupid! Cutting on school grounds when I know Sango and Miroku are here.'

As Kagome sat down all she wanted to do was go home, curl up on her bed, and cry.

"Alright class, take out your summer essays and…"

The teacher's words faded away as Kagome suddenly found herself rather tired.

40 minutes later

"Miss Higarashi? Miss Higarashi!"

As Kagome slowly awoke she realized class was over. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes Miss Higarashi. Class is over and you didn't bother to stay awake.

Kagome was in shock, " Miss Katakura, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Understanding and regret showed in the older woman's warm eyes, "I did manage to collect your essay but, I'm sorry Kagome, you have detention today."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Yes Miss Katakura. I'll be there."

Lunch later that day

"Detention!"

Kagome held the cafeteria pay phone away from her ear, "Yes mom. I forgot my homework."

Kagome's mother was livid, "They can't give you detention for not having your homework Kagome, it's the first day of school!"

'Just what I need, telling my mom a lie.' Kagome took in a deep breath, "Well, mom it was summer homework so we should have had it today."

"Fine Kagome" She heard her mother sigh, "What time will you be home?"

Kagome had to really think about this, did she want to go home right after detention at 4:15, or hang out with Sango and Miroku afterwards?

"Um… I'll be home at 8:00 mom. I'm going to hang out with my friends."

There was a long pause before her mom answered, "Ok Kagome, but no later."

"Thanks! Bye mom." Kagome hung up the phone and ran to go ask Sango if she wanted to hang out tonight.

♠♣♥♦

Sango stared at Kagome when she walked up. The silence was unbearable, and after a short stare down the girls embraced one another tightly.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry Koga did this to you!"

"Sango, I didn't know what to do!"

The girls pulled apart and looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "Kagome, promise me one thing, ok?"

Kagome furiously nodded her head.

"Alright Kagome. Promise me you won't cut yourself anymore."

"I'll try Sango. I really will try to stop."

The two sat down at the lunch table and Kagome asked Sango if she could hang out tonight.

"Well I can't. Me and Miroku have to go to his parents' anniversary party tonight." Rejection could be seen in Kagome's eyes, and noticing this Sango said in a soft voice, "I could always cancel and we could hang out instead." Kagome's head snapped up, "No! You and Miroku just started dating. I don't want to cause trouble already. Go have fun. I'll just go home instead."

Sango bit her bottom lip, "You sure?"

Kagome gave off a small laugh, "Totally." The two friends hugged goodbye as the bell for fourth period rang.

Detention

"Great detention and then nothing to do for the next four hours." Kagome was so busy talking to herself that she walked into someone and fell on her butt.

"Hey watch it!"

When Kagome looked up to see whom she bumped into, her heart beat faster; he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen at this school. He had long silvery white hair, that reached mid back, pulled into a lose ponytail, eyes the color of melting gold, and from where she was sitting he looked like he was well built.

Kagome seemed to get lost in these guys eyes, but someone clearing their throat, brought her to her senses.

"Can't you talk?"

"Um…hi. I'm Kagome. Who are you? I've never seen you around school."

The young man stared at her, 'she's beautiful. What are you saying Inuyasha snap out of it!' He seemed to stumble with his words, "Um, my name is Inuyasha, as if it is any of your business. And I just moved here so that's way you have never seen me."

"Well geez! You don't have to be so rude!"

A look of confusion crossed over his eyes, "Rude! About what?"

Kagome quickly got off the ground and dusted herself off, "About the whole 'any of your business' thing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Look I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way. I guess what I meant to say was…hi." Inuyasha stuck out his hand to shake her's but Kagome seemed to be in any other world.

"Kagome? What are you staring at?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze, ' God quit staring at his eyes!'

"Um, sorry. Look we better go sit down before we have detention again tomorrow/" The two walked to their seats, which just happened to be next to each other.

45 minutes later

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Detention Tuesday as well if you keep laughing so loudly!" The two looked at each other, restraining laughter, amusement dancing in their eyes, "Yes, Mr. Tanma." They replied in unison. As Mr. Tanma walked away, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and burst into laughter. With a quizzical look in his eyes, Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was now red in the face, "Kagome, um… I don't have anything to do after detention today so I was wondering if ya know, me and you could go hang out or something."

Kagome had to calm herself down before she could answer him. And a war seemed to be raging inside her head, 'should I go and have fun with Inuyasha, a guy I just met, or go home and cry my eyes out about Koga?'

Then it hit her, 'did he just ask me out on a date?' Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a look of worry was in Inuyasha's amber eyes, "Um, Kagome, are you going to answer me anytime soon? Well I mean if you don't want to I could just go home and talk to my girlfriend online." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and with that one word she realized if she did hang out with him it was only as friends. 'I guess I'm cool with that. I mean he did just move her and there's no way I could like him that fast, or could I?'

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to answer Inuyasha, but before she could that word popped back into her head, 'girlfriend.'

"Inuyasha, this _girlfriend_, is she a friend or something more?" Inuyasha seemed to forget he told her about his girlfriend, "Girlfriend? Oh well yeah Kikyo is something more. I guess you could say that."

"Kikyo!!" Inuyasha fell out of his chair. Kagome was fuming, "You know Kikyo? That…that slut!"

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be angry or upset. He chose concerned, "Yeah I know Kikyo. I just said I did didn't I?"

"Don't get smart with me Inuyasha! I… I just don't like Kikyo."

Inuyasha was puzzled by Kagome's aggression towards Kikyo. 'Are those tears welling in her eyes?' Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's arm, "Kagome, why are you crying? Was it something I said? I didn't know you had such bad feeling about Kikyo. What did she do to you?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was now standing in front of her, concern, sadness, and pain filling the depths of his amber eyes. Kagome took a deep breath, she never told anyone the whole story, not ever Sango. "My ex-boyfriend, Koga, slept with a girl named Kikyo two months ago. But I mean it might be a different Kikyo. Unless her name was Kikyo Kata…"

"…kura." Inuyasha finished her sentence, angry rising in his voice, "Katakura. Kikyo Katakura?"

'Oh no.' Staring into Inuyasha's hard eyes Kagome answered, "Yeah, Her sister Kaede teaches literature at this school. Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, the lose ponytail falling out, "Yeah come on detention is over. Let's go grab something to eat." He grabbed her hand and led her out the school parking lot.

♣♠♥♦

"Kagome balked, "A motorcycle? You want _me _to get on _that_?" She took a step back.

"Yeah how else are we going to get there?" Inuyasha smiled toothily.

"I don't know…a bus?"

Inuyasha ignored her sarcasm and picked her up and carried her over to the motorcycle and sat her down. Plopping down in front of her he turned around and said, "Now we can go. You better hang on, because if you fall I'm not stopping."

Kagome punched his arm and rolled her eyes, "If I fall I'm taking you down with me asshole." Inuyasha laughed, "Language little girl, language." With that said he peeled out of the parking lot and headed down the street 10 miles to fast.

"Inuyasha are you crazy!? Slow down!"

The bike came to a sudden stop causing Kagome to slam into Inuyasha's back, "We're here."

Kagome scrambled off the motorcycle and stared at Inuyasha, "I am _never_ getting on that thing again!"

Inuyasha just laughed, "then I guess you're walking home. Come on let's go eat I'm hungry."

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. I hope you like it 


	2. At the Beginning

As they walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by soft 50's music playing. Kagome watched as a girl in a poodle skirt with thick-rimmed glasses and skates rolled by. Inuyasha looked at her, "So have you ever been to Elvis's Palace before?" Kagome raised her eyebrow and looked over at him, "As in Elvis Presley?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'll take that as a no and yes after Elvis Presley."

Inuyasha led Kagome to a small two-person booth in the back of the restaurant. A few seconds later a bubbly waitress rolled up, "Hi welcome to Elvis's Palace. I'm Stacey and I'll be your server." The girl set their menus down on the table and skated away.

Kagome picked up her menu and began to look for something to eat, 'Rockin' Chicken Strips, Hunka Hunka Burnin' Burger, You Ain't Nothing But a Hot Dog.' Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked over at her, "What's so funny?"

Kagome looked up from her menu and met his gaze, 'what gorgeous eyes.' She cleared her throat, "Sorry what did you say Inuyasha?"

"I asked what was so funny."

Kagome giggled again before answering him, "All the foods are a spin off of Elvis songs." Inuyasha looked at his menu and laughed as well, "You're right. I guess the owner has a thing for Elvis."

"No kidding."

Just then the waitress skidded to a stop at their booth, "Are you ready to order?" She took out her pencil and order pad when Inuyasha nodded his head, "So what can I get you?"

Inuyasha ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. He looked at Kagome and gawked when she ordered the same thing. "Inuyasha didn't your mother tell you it isn't nice to stare?"

Inuyasha blinked, he couldn't tell her about his mom, not yet, so he settled for a rude remark instead, "I thought you would have ordered a salad."

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been six feet under, "Well sorry to disappoint you. I like food that actually taste good."

Inuyasha decided to change the subject, "So why did you have detention today?" Kagome looked down at her hand embarrassed, "Well, I kinda fell asleep in literature class."

Inuyasha choked on his water, "You! Come on goody-two-shoes Kagome Higarashi fell asleep in class?"

Kagome looked at him angrily, "How do you know my last name? And what do you mean goody-two-shoes!?"

She was livid, 'who does he think he is! He knows nothing about me!'

Inuyasha gulped, "Well I was talking to some people in my fourth period and they brought you up. They said you were a spoiled rich girl who never gets into any trouble and has straight A's."

Kagome looked hurt by his words.

"Look I'm sorry if I said something…"

"Not all of its true. My parents do have money and I don't get into trouble, but to tell the truth my grades have never been that great and I'm afraid my concentration has been off. So I see no room for improvement." Kagome looked down at the table trying to avoid Inuyasha's intense gaze.

"You mean because of…"

Stacey rolled up with their food, "Here you guy are. If you need anything else just flag me down." As she rolled away Inuyasha finished his sentence, " Because of what happened between you and that jackass Koga? You really shouldn't let it effect you that much."

Kagome responded in a shaky voice, "You don't understand, I thought he loved me. And all the time we spent together feels like a waste. And on top of it all I feel like a damn fool for trusting someone with my heart."

Inuyasha reached across the table to hold her hands, she tried to pull them back but Inuyasha just tightened his grip, "Look Kagome, I know it hurts, believe me I know. I mean I found out about it from you instead of her, but anyways…"

"Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to find a very pissed girl standing next to their table.

"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha felt Kagome's grip tighten, and when her looked at her, she looked like she wanted to cry. 'Kagome.'

Inuyasha released Kagome's hands and stood up, "Look Kikyo, we need to talk."

Kikyo looked from her boyfriend to the girl he was with then back, "You bet your ass we do."

Inuyasha dragged Kikyo over by the bar, where Kagome couldn't hear them.

Kagome sat there by herself thinking, 'that's the girl Koga slept with? She kinda looks like me.' Then it dawned on her, 'wait so because I wouldn't sleep with him, he found someone who _kinda_ looks like me to get his rocks off to!'

"Hey!"

Kagome turned to face the person speaking to her.

"So you're Koga's ex?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo in disgust, "Yeah so? It shouldn't mean anything to you."

Kikyo gave off a cruel laugh, "It doesn't, but now I see why he slept with me. You're nothing but an insecure little girl, who wouldn't know what to do with a guy even if there were directions tattooed on his chest!"

Kagome quickly stood up, anger rolling off her in waves, and next thing she knew, her fist came in contact with Kikyo's jaw.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, "Holy shit!"

Kikyo pushed herself of the floor, "You little bitch!" Then she launched herself at Kagome.

Inuyasha went to go break up the fight but a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"I wouldn't go over there if I was you."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see a tall, dark-haired guy wearing a deep purple shirt, "Why not?"

The dark-haired boy smiled, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And both of those women have been scorned, so if you value your life, I'd stay back."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Kikyo, there was now a third girl with long black hair standing between them, "I guess you're right. Thanks man. By the way, who the hell are you?"

The boy removed his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder and took a step back, "I'm Miroku Matsumoto, Kagome's closest male friend. And that girl in the middle is Kagome's best friend, Sango Yamadera, she is also my girlfriend." Miroku smiled and stuck out his hand.

Inuyasha reached out and shook it, "Hi, I'm Inuyasha Saruwatari. I just started going to your school, and that girl Kagome is fighting with is my recently ex-girlfriend, Kikyo Katakura."

Miroku gave him a quizzical look, "Did you break up over Kagome? I didn't know she was seeing anybody."

"No, I just met her in detention, we started to talk so I asked her out to dinner."

When Miroku raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha quickly added, "As friends."

Before Miroku could reply, Sango and Kagome walked up, both smiling.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes widened when he saw the blood on her bottom lip, "Kagome, what the hell were you thinking? Are you alright?" Inuyasha took Kagome's face in his hands and gently wiped away the smear of blood.

Kagome felt her heart stop when Inuyasha's rough, warm hands touched her smooth, soft skin. She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his, when smoky blue met amber her knees became weak.

' What the hell is wrong with you Kagome! You can't like him like that!' Kagome pulled away and swallowed hard, than she remembered Sango and Miroku and became angry.

She looked over at Sango, "Sango, I thought you were going to that party with Miroku?"

"Well something happened." Sango looked at her boyfriend sheepishly. Miroku rolled his eyes, " My mom and dad got into a fight and decided to get a divorce, and so the party was canceled."

Kagome looked at Miroku then placed her hand gently on his arm, "Oh Miroku. I so sorry to hear that, are you alright?"

Miroku nodded his head, "Yeah please don't pity me. It was bound to happen anyways, they fought all the time. Plus dad was cheating on mom." Sango stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead against his back, giving him a sense of comfort.

Miroku sighed, "Enough of the pity party. Let's go hang out at the park."

Kagome looked at her cell to see what time it was, _6:00_, "It takes 20 minutes to get to the park from here and 30 minutes to get from the park to my house. So I guess it's ok if we go."

Inuyasha remembered he had to take Kagome home but he didn't know when, "Kagome what time do you have to been home?"

"8:00. So we better leave now, come one. We'll meet you guys there."

Inuyasha was stunned, had she forgotten that he drives a motorcycle?

When they got to the parking lot Kagome looked at the motorcycle, "Shit, I forgot you drove this."

Inuyasha came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Would you rather walk?"

Kagome removed his hand from her shoulder, "I'll get used to it. I just want to go hang out with my friends tonight."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and got on the bike. When she got on behind him, Inuyasha almost laughed, Kagome had a death grip on his stomach, "So you remember what I said about falling off."

Kagome mumbled her answer so he asked her to speak up, a mistake on his part.

"I said asshole!" Kagome shouted close to his ear.

"Ow wench! That hurt! Lower your damn decimal level!"

Kagome squeezed his abdomen tighter, "Sorry. Let's get going."

Inuyasha started the engine, "You're going to have to tell me how to get there." He felt her nod her head against his back, "Ok, take a left out of the parking lot, go through the intersection, the park is four streets after that."

Inuyasha revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, following Kagome's directions.

When they got to the park they spotted Sango and Miroku sitting on a picnic table. Kagome got of the bike and felt her legs shake from the vibrations of the engine.

Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "I'll get used to it."

He raised one of his eyebrows and smiled, "you sound like you're going to riding it a lot."

"Well at least until I get my car."

"And when would that be?"

Kagome counted on her fingers, "Friday, its in the shop."

Miroku and Sango began to laugh and Kagome blushed.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, "Kagome's car supposedly got hit by a shopping cart. But we all know the shopping cart was hit by her."

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red, "Shut up Miroku!"

There was a moment of silence then all the friends burst out laughing.

Once they all calmed down, the two girls went over to the swings and the guys just sat there and talked.

Time seemed to fly and before Kagome knew it her cell phone began to ring. She answered it without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Kagome you're 20 minutes late! You better get your ass home! Mom and dad are flipping out!"

"Oh shit! I totally lost track of the time! Tell them I'm on my way!"

"Alright sis, you better hurry."

"Thanks Souta." Kagome hung up the phone and ran over to Inuyasha, "We have to leave right now, I'm late!"

Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Fuck."

They both looked at Sango and Miroku and said goodbye. When they got on the motorcycle Kagome tolled Inuyasha the directions to her house, "Inuyasha, can you get me there in 15 minutes?"

Inuyasha looked back at her and gave her a cocky grin. "Hold on."

When they got to her house Kagome thought she was going to be sick, "Thanks Inuyasha, I owe you for this." Kagome placed a small kiss on his cheek than ran up her front step, her nerves singing.

Inuyasha watched as she ran up the steps, when her front door was closed Inuyasha touched his cheek, "Well that was unexpected."

Then he left, thinking about Kagome and that little peck on the cheek than whole way home.

A/N: Do you think they are falling for each other too fast? But if it's realistic it should be alright. If you have any suggestions let me know.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Kagome sat on bed crying, replaying the fight with her mother in head…

Flashback

Kagome walked in the front door and let out a deep sigh, 'that was stupid. I can't believe I kissed him.'

"About time you got home sis. Mom and dad are in the kitchen talking about you. Mom's pissed, she saw you and that guy."

Kagome knew she was in for a verbal lashing. She ruffled Souta's hair and walked into the kitchen, "Hi mom. Hi dad. Sorry I'm late, I kinda lost track of time."

Kagome's mother stood up and walked over to her, _slap_, "How dare you lie to me you little tramp!"

Kagome's cheek stung and her head throbbed, "I didn't lie to you mom!"

Her mother laughed bitterly, "Bullshit! You said you were going to hang out with friends, not go meet up with some yanki!"

Kagome looked at her mom confused, "_Yanki_? You mean Inuyasha? He's not a yanki."

"See there you go lying again Kagome!"

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration, "I'm not lying. He's really a nice guy." She looked down at the floor before adding, "Well at least I think he is. I just met him."

Both of her parents looked at her concerned. Her mother was the first to say something, "What do you mean you _just_ met? As in you met him then asked him to take you home?"

Kagome almost laughed, "no mom. I mean today at school, he's new to the area."

Kagome's father stood up and left the room, and she thought the fight was over, "Good night mom."

Her mother's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "Kagome you are forbidden to see this boy anymore."

Kagome jerked out of her mother's grip, "What? Why?"

Her mother began to walk away, "You heard me Kagome, and if I catch you with him again you're grounded. The last thing you need is a guy to distract you from you're already dwindling studies."

"But mom!"

Kagome's mom raised her hand silently tell her daughter to shut up, "No buts Kagome." Her mother walked out of the room.

End Flashback

"She knows nothing about him. She can't keep me away from him."

Kagome winced as she brought the sharp blade across her arm, and watched in morbid fascination as her blood dripped onto the towel below.

She slid the blade against her skin twice more as she recited a poem she had found online a while back, "I feel the point pierce my skin releasing the pain from deep within, a slice then a little more, drips of blood upon the floor. Through the muscle –into the vein- gather the strength and do it again. An open wound –blood flows through, to release the hurt- it's all I can do. Listen to my heart as the pain ceases, bleeding out emotion, the rage releases. Some say it's suicidal, but I say it's releasing the pain inside. So turn your heads if you don't want to see the pain inside, on the surface of me." Kagome paused to place a large gauze bandage over the new cuts, "For the scars I carry upon my skin…" Kagome wrapped tape around the bandage securing it, "tell the story of the hell within."

After Kagome finished bandaging her arm, she lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Letting the stinging sensation of her medicated cuts lull her to sleep.

Sango was sitting on the front step with Miroku when Inuyasha walked over to them.

"Have you guys seen Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head, "Knowing her she woke up late."

Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Geez, you guys know me all too well. Morning" Kagome walked over to the group and sat down next to Sango.

"Morning Kagome. How did things go when you got home? I'm sure your mom was pissed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You have no idea. She ranted and raved for half and hour, then she decided to make my life miserable." Kagome looked like she was going to cry.

Three pairs of eyes looked at her confused. Inuyasha came over and sat by her, placing his arm around her shoulders he asked, "What do you mean? What did she do?"

Kagome looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "She forbade me from seeing you ever again. My parents seem to think you're a yanki."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I tried to tell them but…" She looked over at Sango and Miroku, "well you guys know my mom, she never takes my word."

Inuyasha gave her shoulders a quick squeeze, "Its ok. We can still hang out at school."

Kagome smiled up at him once again, "Yeah."

The four friends were sitting there talking when a dark shadow fell over them, "Inuyasha. You left your textbook at home."

They looked up when a book was shoved in Inuyasha's face, "Thanks for bringing it Sesshomaru, but it's not cold enough outside, so hell hasn't frozen over. What made you bring it?"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to this other guy, Sesshomaru. They looked a-like.

"Rin made me bring it. She said I should be nice to you every now and then." Sesshomaru hitched his thumb over his shoulder pointing to a tall skinny girl, with long black hair and large chocolate brown eyes. The girl waved and spoke to Inuyasha, "Who are your friends Yasha?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Oh right, this is Kagome Higarashi, Sango Yamadera, and Miroku Matsumoto. Guys this is my older brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin Tsurusawa." Rin walked over and shook everybody's hand; she stopped when she got to Kagome, "Oh wow! You look like Yasha's ex Kikyo!" Everybody's eyes widened and Kagome looked like she was going to be sick. Just then the bell rang, "I have to go please excuse me." Kagome quickly got up and made her way to her first class.

Inuyasha ran after her, "Wait Kagome!" When he caught up to her, he turned her around and realized she was crying.

"What's the matter?"

Kagome tried to wipe away her tears but Inuyasha beat her to it, "Please don't cry Kagome."

She pushed his hand away and turned around, "I don't look like _her!_" Inuyasha came up behind her and embraced her, "You don't look like her, you are much prettier Kagome, inside and out."

Kagome turned around in his arms and hugged him back, "Thank you Inuyasha. I really needed to hear that."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Come on let's get to class."

First Period

Kagome was sitting at her desk trying to figure out the calculus question on the broad, when her cell phone began to vibrate.

'_Who the hell is calling me now?'_

She pulled out her cell phone and across the LCD screen read: NEW TXT MESSAGE.

Kagome flipped the top on the phone to read the message, not surprised to see it was from Sango.

kagome need 2 talk 2 u aftr class.

Kagome closed the phone quickly as her teacher walked past. Kagome began working out the problem again.

After class

Sango was waiting for Kagome when she walked out of class. Kagome gave her a small smile before asking, " What was so important that you had to text me during class?"

"Well," Sango paused to smirk at her best friend, "I saw Inuyasha kiss you this morning."

Kagome's eyes widened and she began to blush, "Come on Sango it was just on the top of my head. Besides he was just trying to calm me down."

Sango giggled, " Kagome you do realize you're blushing?" Before Kagome could answer the bell rang saving her from further embarrassment.

"I'll see you in gym Sango."

She hurried down the hallway. _'I am not blushing!'_ Kagome brought a hand up to her cheek; it was warm. _'Shit I am blushing!'_

Lunch later that day

"Kagome! Come sit over here!"

Kagome looked around the cafeteria to see Rin waving at her.

As she walked over to where Rin sat she noticed Sesshomaru was sitting next to her.

"Hi Rin. HI Sesshomaru. I didn't know you had this lunch."

"Being a senior has its advantages. We can pick our lunch time." Rin said after taking a drink of her soda.

Kagome sat down and was about to take a bite of her burger when Sesshomaru spoke up, "So Kagome, are you my little brother's girlfriend?"

Kagome almost dropped her burger but quickly recovered and looked wide-eyed from Sesshomaru to Rin. "No we're just friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've never seen my brother run after a girl before so I just assumed you had to be special to him."

Rin playfully slapped her boyfriend in the arm, "Leave the poor girl along Sesshy. Can't you see she's blushing?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome then kissed Rin on her neck, "You're right love, I was being mean, you can punish me when we get home."

While Rin was blushing Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry for being so rude. My tongue slipped."

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red, "It's ok. Um I have to go now talk to you guys later." Kagome excused herself from the lunch table and headed for the doors.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having writer's block then my computer crashed. I was having a bad month. From now on I am just writing what comes into my head so if you have any suggestions let me know. I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving.


	4. Piece of My Heart

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have a really old computer, so sometimes it doesn't read my floppy disks. I want to thank all my readers, you're comments mean a lot to me! Oh, the hanyou/miko thing doesn't play a big part in this story, but I couldn't get rid of Yasha's easr. I didn't say so in the previous chapters but the school the gang go to is mixed, both demon and human. Well I hope you like this chapter, and again sorry for the long wait. Please read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters :( I only gave some of them last names.

Inuyasha was sitting in class staring out the window, he already knew how to do the math skill anyway.

_'I can't believe that I ran after Kagome. But she looked really upset.' _ Just as he was about to look back at the board he say Kagome come into his line of sight. _'I think she has lunch now.' _ Inuyasha felts his cheeks heat, _'what the hell! Why do I know her schedual?' _He was too busy scolding himself to see a guy join Kagome. He didn't recognize who he was, but being new to the school made this understandable. Kagome and the guy talked for a little bit, but the conversation became heated. Inuyasha saw Kagome point a finger at the guys chest, but what happened next mad him see red. The asshole grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her closer, she tried to get away, but to no avail. Inuyasha stood up, interupting the class. "Mr. Saruwatari, is there something you need?" Inuyasha looked from his teacher, back out the window to see Kagome still struggling with that guy, "Yes, may I go to the restroom?" The teacher barely go the word yes out before Inuyasha took off out the door.

Kagome was walking in the courtyard when Koga appeared in front of her. "Kagome we need to talk." Kagome looked at Koga like he was stupid, "Why would I want to talk to you?" Koga took a tentive step towards her,"We need to talk about this whole thing with Kikyo, I think you should meet, so we can all talk about this." Kagome laughed, "I already met Kiyko. At the diner last night, if you ask her I'm sure she'll tell about it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Kagome went to turn around but what Koga said next stopped her in her tracks. "Please Kagome, I love you." Kagome wanted to scream, she turned back around to face Koga, she pushed her finger into his muscled chest, "Koga you _never_ loved me!" Kagome went to pull her hand away but Koga grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, "I will never let you go Kagome." Kagome tried to pull away but Koga held steady, "Let me go! Koga let me go!" Before Koga could protest a hand was wrapped around his throat and he was pressed against the wall. "She told you to let her go! You should have listened wolf-boy." Kagome was in a state of shock,' _where the hell did he come from? Not that I'm not greatful.' _Koga tried to pull at the hand around his throat, when that didn't work he tried to talk to Kagome, "Ka...gome...who the...hell...is this?" His words were faint due to the lack of air but she still heard him. Kagome blinked to clear her head, she looked at Koga and answered, " This is Inuyasha Saruwatari, Kikyo's ex-boyfirend. Inuyasha, please let him go." She placed her small hand on his arm, "Please."

Inuyasha turned his head and saw her hand resting on his arm, then looked at her face, emotion shone in her bright eyes. But what he saw wasn't saddness but anger and confusion. He looked back at Koga,"Alright, I'll let him go." He tightened his grip before finally letting him go. Koga slumped down the wall slightly, trying to regain is breath. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and looked her from head to toe, he tentatively took her hand in his and checked her wrist for any sign or bruising, he found a red welt that would go away in a couple of days. But as he began to push her sleeve up higher on her arm, Kagome quickly pulled her arm away and shoved her sleeve back down, but not before Inuyasha could see an inch of cut flesh. "Kagome, are you okay? Why do you have cut marks.." "I'm fine. I fell trying to get my cat out of a tree the other day, so now big deal." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he believed her but before he could press the matter Koga spoke up behind him. "So, you're Kikyo's half-breed? She talked about you when we were together, said you had dirty blood, neither demon nor human. Kagome you shouldn't be hanging around a bastard like him, he'll taint you." Kagome saw Inuyasha stiffen, "What do you mean he'll taint me?" Koga sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on Kagome don't be so dense. A miko with your abilities should only be with a full demon, a monk, or a normal human. The half-breed will only bring you down." Koga smirked when he heard the hanyou growl and wasn't suprised when he lunged for him. Inuyasha pulled back his arm and was about to pound Koga's face in when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Kagome was whispering something against his back, he swiveled his ears to hear her better. "Inuyasha, please don't listen to him. I don't care if you're a hanyou, I will always be with you." Koga and Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome's statement _'what did she just say?'_ Kagome's armes tightened around Inuyasha's waist as he placed a hand on her clasped ones, "Thank you Kagome." Kagome choked back a sob, "Koga I think you should leave, I have no use for you now, just as you had no use for me." Koga opened his mouth to tell her that she was wrong but just nodded and walked away when Inuyasha turned around and pulled Kagome close. _'I guess she really doesn't need me anymore.' _

Inuyasha wrapped his around Kagome's waist and rested his head on the top of her head. _'She makes me fell normal.'_ Kagome relished in the warmth of Inuyasha's arms, she felt safe and whole, the pain eased from her body. "Inuyasha, why does Koga hate the fact that you're a hanyou?" Inuyasha pulled away a little and looked into her eyes, "Because like he said I am neither demon nor am I human. I don't belong with either group, I'm alone, with both parents gone, all I have is Sesshomaru and I guess Rin. But even then they spend all their time together." Kagome blinked back tears before she could say anything, "No Inuyasha," He looked at her confused, "What do you mean no?" A small smile graced her lips as she spoke, "I mean no, you're not alone. You have me. And you have Sango and Miroku, you will never be alone." Inuyasha was a little stunned, he never thought someone would say that to him, did he finally have friends? Looking at her face in knew the answer; Kagome would always be with him but he needed the truth, "Kagome tell me about the cuts on your arm." Kagome pulled back and gave a nervous laugh, "I told you, I fell..." Inuyasha cut her off, shaking hi shead he said," I don't believe you. Falling out of a tree wouldn't cause those kinda of marks." Kagome became angry, "how would you know?" It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, "because I have fallen out of thousands of trees Kagome. Now tell me the damn truth, what happened to your arm?" Kagome stepped back and placed her hand on her own forearm, she looked at Inuyasha, "Please don't be mad at me." He wrinkled his nose as he caught the scent of her fear. "I won't be mad at you Kagome, please tell me." She nodded and pushed up the sleeve of her black shirt, all along her pale forearm were red cuts mark. When Inuyasha looked closer he saw the light brown scars from previous cuts, "Kagome what have you been doing?" She opened her mouth to answer but just as she was about to speak the bell rang. She pulled down her sleeve and ran for her class, ignoring Inuyasha yelling behind her.

Inuyasha walked back to his class,_' Kagome what have you done?' _ He walked to his desk and picked up his books and was about to head out the door when his teacher stopped him, "Mr. Saruwatari you missed the last 15 minutes of class, what is your excuse?" Inuyasha looked back at his teacher, "Sorry Mr. Nagasaki, I got lost. This school has too many hallways." He hoped this excuse would work. Mr. Nagasaki raised an eyebrow, "Alright, don't let it happen again. Understand?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head. As he walked out the door he pulled out his cell phone, and pulled up his messages...

Kagome was in gym class with Sango when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled Sango in front of her so the teacher wouldn't see. Sango tried to look at the screen, "Who's it from Kagome?" Kagome rolled eyes at her nosy friend, "None of your damn..." Kagome stopped talking and just stared at the message. "Come on Kagome who sent it to you?" Kagome swallowed hard, "It's from Inuyasha." Sango leaned in closer to Kagome, "Ooh, did he confess his feeling for you?" Kagome handed Sango the phone:

To: Kagome

From: Inuyasha

Kagome I'm always here for you, no matter what the problem is. Please tell me, but only when you're ready.

Sango closed the phone and handed it back to Kagome she was a little confused about what was going on, "Kagome what is he talking about? What problem?" Kagome placed her head in her hands and took a deep, calming breath, "Her saw the cut marks on my arm and asked me about them, but before I could answer the bell rang and I ran off like a coward. Sango I want to tell him but what if he thinks I'm a freak for it?" Sango embraced her best friend in a tight hug, "Kagome, he said he will always be there for you. I think he cares about you, and if your secret makes him think diferently of you then he's not worth your time. Tell him when you're ready Kagome." She heard Kagome let out a small sob, "Its ok sweetie, we're all here for you." Kagome hugged Sango a little tighter as the dam that was holding back her tears broke,_'Gods! All I seem to do today is fucking cry!' _Kagome sniffed and let out a deep sigh, "Thank you Sango."

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at their table food trays in hand, "Do you hear that?" Miroku's head turned from side to side trying to locate the sound. "It sounds like Korn" Inuyasha heard the music too, "Korn? Who is playing... oh wait its my cell phone!" Miroku rolled his eyes at the hanyou, "And you say humans have bad hearing." Inuyasha growled and popped the monk upside his head, "They do. You're an exception." He pulled out his phone to find he had a new text message. "Ooh, your girlfriend?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku, " No, dumbass. You know I don't have a girlfriend, It's from Kagome."

"Oh? And what did the lovely Kagome have to say?" Before Miroku could look over his shoulder Inuyasha closed the phone, "Nothing."

Again the monk rolled his eyes and spoke under his breath, "Yeah right." Inuyasha paid him no never mind, he was thinking about the message Kagome sent him:

To: Inuyasha

From: Kagome

Meet me and Sango at the park after school, bring Miroku with. I'll tell you the truth.

Okay, so that was then end of chapter four! I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Again sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. Read and reveiw.

Love DarkAngel 3


End file.
